gom_scpsfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-877-GOM
Item #: SCP-877-GOM "Animated Fart Fetish" Class : Euclid Special Containment Procedures: No samples of SCP-877-A can be obtained, as it can only appear in SCP-877-B's body. However, currently found SCP-877-B instances are to be locked up in separate rooms, to prevent sexual intercourse between instances. and those in the internet currently not found are to be observed accordingly, with SCP-877-C instances created duplicated and scanned by removing memetics in the image, effectively backuping them. SCP-877-B is also to be provided a computer with REDACTED installed for creating SCP-877-C instances, and is only to be kept within the private SCP intranet's documentation of SCP-877-C instances produced by contained SCP-877-B subjects memetic-proof. All fecal matter are to be examined and contained/disposed of properly, flatulence are to be contained in test tanks, personnel are to wear gas masks (due to the intense arousal-inducing effects of the odor) and normal disposable shirts and pants in experimentation with the flatulence or the fecal matter of SCP-877-B, as Foundation clothing must not be tampered for later SCP experiments. Description: SCP-877-A is a rare bacteria which when observed from telescope, is similar to REDACTED. There are low instances of SCP-877-A worldwide, estimated to be about only 3%. However, instances of SCP-877-A can materialize on any people considered to be sociopathic, anti-social or has schizophrenia. SCP-877-A will usually appear in the rectum or in the intestines of the host, however it can also appear in any other organs of the excretion system as well. SCP-877-A causes the individual afflicted by it to gain an endless amount of flatulence and fecal matter by unknown means, X-ray results has failed to detect the cause of the point of origin of excrements, individuals affected by SCP-877-A will be referred to as SCP-877-B. In addition, SCP-877-B will strongly compel themselves into excreting as much flatulence and fecal matter as possible, often not using any bathrooms and will simply excrete on the location SCP-877-B is currently positioned on. When excreting, SCP-877-B will claimed to undergo a process of "relief," and will have a strong arousal emotion during the excretion, this will indefinitely remain until a specific long period of time, in which SCP-877-B will stop this progress. Any attempts to stop the process causes SCP-877-B to forcibly harm the aggressor, claiming to "ruin the seduction" After this progress, SCP-877-B will seek out a nearest computer/laptop which has a 3d animation program installed on it, if it doesn't, they will be installed, any attempts to remove SCP-877-B yielded results similar to the above, after SCP-877-B has found the device, they will begin creating an animation or a picture involving fictional characters (often SCP-877-B's favorite) generating flatulence and fecal matter, the "style" of the video is similar to the process of SCP-877-B excreting, the duration, plot and the programs used to make the video/picture is varying. Observed programs include: Source Filmmaker from REDACTED, MikuMikuDance, REDACTED, and EXPUNGED. The material SCP-877-B created is dubbed SCP-877-C, SCP-877-C, after being created, is spreaded on internet in various accounts. SCP-877-C instances has 50% possibility to causes sexual arousal into those who viewed, and possibly, becoming an instance of SCP-877-B. SCP-877-C is able to spread SCP-877-A instances by embedding SCP-877-A on those who viewed SCP-877-C, which causes it to spread and so on, viewing instances of SCP-877-C is not recommended, as the viewers has a chance to become another instance of SCP-877-C. Then SCP-877-B will repeat the process, continuously creating SCP-877-C instances and so on. SCP-877-B can also attempt to intentionally spread SCP-877-A by asking for requests for SCP-877-C videos/images from uninfected individuals. Flatulence and fecal matter produced from SCP-877-B, unlike other fecal matter produced by normal human or animals, is completely harmless and has no germs on it, which causes it to become harmless when made skin contact with. But however individuals catching the odor of the flatulence and the fecal matter created is seen to be visibly extremely aroused and shows signs of eproctophilia and coprophilia. There is currently no way to cure or remove SCP-877-A from SCP-877-C instances, the reasons for this is currently unknown. Addendum: SCP-877-GOM is found when Dr. Lenny while on the SCP Foundation intranet stumbles into a group of anomalous Source Filmmaker videos involving excretion. D-Classes were sent to view the videos, results yield the half of the D-Classes turned into SCP-877-B, who was terminated later after, due to the attention of the makers (SCP-877-B-1, SCP-877-B-2 and SCP-877-B-3) of SCP-877-C is large. All instances cannot be contained or its "fans," they are instead observed. Civilians are encouraged SCP-877-C as normal fetish videos. Category:SCP Category:Euclid Category:Electronic/Online Category:Microorganism Category:Hazards